Total Drama Mayhem
by Icestar51
Summary: All the contestants have returned to Camp Wawanakwa for another season! Follow them as they love, lose, and totally get tortured! Please read and review, and no flamers! Warning: mostly fanon pairings from the mind of TDI lovers  and possibly haters .
1. Day 01, Part 1: Do We Need a Reminder?

**I am here, with a Total Drama story, featuring all 24 campers from the three seasons!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Welcome back, to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris exclaimed, flashing one of his smiles.

"We have another great season for you, with more drama, ratings, and of course…our favorite competitors!" the host went on.

"Today is the beginning, and by the end, our winner will win a huge reward!" Chris announced, throwing his hands up in the air.

He walked over to the Dock of Shame. "How will our campers react? And who will win the million? Scratch that, we've got five million on the line this season!"

"Find out what's going to happen next, right here, right now, on Total…Drama…Mayhem!"

* * *

_Theme song plays_

_Chris appears on the Dock of Shame, smiles at the camera, when Izzy comes crashing down at him._

_Camera shifts to Duncan and Geoff, who are laughing at Chris's misfortune, when Eva punches both of them._

_Camera pans to the beach, where Heather is getting a tan, and Sierra shows up carrying Cody, who swims into the ocean._

_Cody finds Bridgette, who is surfing. He then gets pulled underwater by an octopus, and DJ leaps in to save him._

_Cody and DJ find LeShawna and Gwen fighting off the octopus. Cody gets launched out of the ocean, where he lands next to Katie and Sadie, who whisper to each other._

_Camera moves to Justin, who pours water on himself, and Courtney swoons against her will. Noah then scoffs at him._

_Trent is shown playing guitar with Lindsay and Tyler dancing to it, but Tyler falls and lands on Owen, who farts._

_The gas reaches Alejandro, who faints and is seen by Harold, who ignores him._

_Harold rushes away and meets up with Ezekiel and Beth, who then ducks into a bear cave._

_The three of them fly towards the campfire, where they land and find everyone else waiting.

* * *

_

"Welcome back to Total Drama Mayhem!" Chris announced. "It is time to introduce our campers!"

The Boat of Losers then arrived with the first camper, which was Geoff.

"Geoff! Good to see you!" Chris fist-bumped him as he walked off.

"Hey, Chris, you too!" Geoff exclaimed. The next boat came around, and Gwen jumped off. "I am so not doing this."

Chris grinned at her. "Actually, you are. You signed the contract, so you have to be here."

She moaned and joined Geoff at the far side of the dock. The next boat arrived with not one, not two, not three, not five, but six campers on the boat.

"Katie! Sadie! Cody! Trent! Nice to see you!" Chris exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"What about us?" Ezekiel and Beth asked.

"You're not that interesting, and technically you have been introduced." **[1]**

The two prairie people shrugged and went to the side where the rest of the campers were.

The next boat had eight campers on it, and they joined the rest on the dock. "Hey guys! Eva, Izzy, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Justin, Owen, and Noah!" Great to see you!"

"Wish I could say the same to you, but…one, I don't, and two, we all hate you." Noah remarked sarcastically.

Chris glared at him. "As usual, Noah has assumed his sarcastic position. Way to go, dude."

Noah rolled his eyes at him. "At least people hate you more than they hate me," he commented. "We hate you so much, you need a new word for that type of hate!"

Everyone laughed at that, and Chris glared at him. Again. How unoriginal.

"Let's just introduce the rest of the cast, shall we?" Chris asked rhetorically.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah- "My know-it-all status is way to much for that narcissistic torture machine."

Chris- "I'll get Noah for that. I am the host, after all."

* * *

"Here's the rest of the cast!" Chris introduced. "Lindsay, LeShawna, DJ, Bridgette, Eva, Alejandro, Sierra, and Tyler!"

Lindsay walked towards him with luggage in hand. "Hi, Chip! I'm glad to be back."

"It's Chris. And we're glad to have you back!" he responded.

"No you're not." Gwen muttered. "Just glad to torture us again."

"True!" Chris replied to her comment. "Let's get to the challenge!"

Everybody groaned at that. "A challenge already?" Heather asked. "Can't we just get into teams?"

"About that…" Chris trailed off. "The challenge is about getting into teams. Your goal is to race all the way around the island to the one-thousand foot cliff. During the race, you must collect a flag. They are somewhere along the track."

"What then?" Harold called out.

"I wasn't finished!" Chris answered. "Anyway, I'll meet you at the cliff, where I'll explain part two of the challenge. Anyway…go!"

The contestants rushed off, and they trampled Chris, knocking him over with his face bruised.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chris- (is all bruised) "Yeah, I took a bit of a beating there. That's going to take a lot of money for physical therapy."

Chef- "Physical therapy? Pretty boy needs to start working, and stop worrying about his face!"

Gwen- "What we did to Chris was awesome! Even if I was eliminated for it, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

* * *

The Woods…

The contestants were rushing through the woods, with Eva in the lead. She turned back and noticed that Cody, Harold, Noah, and Izzy were missing. She shrugged it off and turned back towards the track. She saw a flag up ahead in the treetop, and she grabbed it easily and then raced ahead.

Courtney, behind the fitness freak, was struggling with this when Duncan came up to her. "What's the matter, Princess, running not your forte?"

Courtney slapped him in the face. "Stop imitating Noah! I've got a challenge to win!"

Duncan had fallen over, and Courtney raced forward. "To victory!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Duncan- "Man, that chick is determined! It's so hot!"

Courtney- "Me and Duncan? Please. As if. When penguins fly. When dolphins walk."

Chris- "Those are strange metaphors. When penguins fly? When dolphins walk? What does it all mean?"

* * *

Noah and Izzy…

Noah just sat there, reading, when Izzy appeared suddenly. "What do you want, Izzy?"

"Do you want to team up with me?" She blurted out.

Noah looked up at her. "Are you serious? Why would you want to team up with me?"

Izzy shrugged. "I don't know! Maybe it was like this one time, where this egghead was plotting against me, and I totally taught that guy a lesson! Yeah, yeah! He's in prison now, but it was totally awesome! There was like, blood, and it was cool!"

Noah stared at her. "You really are crazy."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Izzy!"

"Pretty please?"

"No, Izzy, no!"

Izzy eyed him carefully, and walked away. "I'll be back, my young friend."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy- "He'll never see it coming. You'll all see it! Except him. Cause he's an egghead." **[2]**

Noah- "Izzy is completely nuts! Totally psycho! And you ask why I'm nuts, being sarcastic and all. Look at her!"

* * *

Noah and Izzy…

Izzy hid in the trees, being the sneak that she is. At just the right moment, she leaped out at Noah and grabbed him.

"Izzy, what are you doing? Izzy…Let go of me!"

Izzy ran away from the scene, cackling madly as the egghead desperately tried to escape from he grasp.

* * *

Chris…

The host chuckled. "Well, well, well, Noah and Izzy drama, I see!"

He turned towards the camera. "We'll be back after the break, right here on Total…Drama…Mayhem!"

* * *

**Short chapter, I think.**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh, and awesome twist. You guys get to vote on who leaves!**

**Basically, I make a poll for the elimination, and everybody can vote on who they want to leave.**

**If you vote, you must review! Requirement!**

**[1]- I'll get back at Chris for breaking the fourth wall.**

**[2]- Special nickname for Noah, used in tons of stories.**

**There is one episode every week, not sure how many chapters that will be. It depends on the episode.**

**Expected Update: Sometime before Friday.**


	2. Day 01, Part 2: Cliff Jumping Action

**Here's chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Foot of the Cliff…

All the campers, except Cody and Harold, who were nowhere to be found, had arrived at the base of the cliff, and had started racing up it.

Eva was the first one to arrive, and the sight at the top shocked her. "What? How is this possible?" she screamed.

Cody had already arrived and was sipping lemonade, along with Harold, who was next to him. "Hey, guys." He greeted them. "Want some?"

They all looked at him astonishingly, and he grinned. "Oh, a little trick by the Codemeister, as you can see."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Courtney- "How did he get there before me? Mark my words, Cody, I will beat you!"

Cody- "Hey, Chris never said which way you had to go. I just grabbed a flag and took the easier path."

Eva- "I will beat that little twerp. I don't know how he beat me, but he better watch it."

Chris- "Wow…lots of tension! This will be good for ratings!"

* * *

"Okay, campers!" Chris announced. "It's time for your next challenge!"

"Each person with a orange flag, come over here," he gestured to the overlook. "If you have a blue flag, go to the top of the hill, over there." He pointed towards the path.

After the groups had assembled, Chris pointed to the orange group. "Alright…Heather, Sierra, Alejandro, Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, Geoff, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie! You guys are the Screaming Tigers!"

The Screaming Tigers cheered, and their symbol appeared: a roaring tiger on an orange circle.

"Cody, Harold, Eva, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Ezekiel, DJ, Tyler, and Justin…wait, that's only ten people." He looked around the cliff. "They have twelve, so…"

"I think Noah and Izzy are missing," Cody piped up. "I didn't see them with everybody else."

Chris shrugged. "Well, we'll have to wait until they get here."

* * *

Noah and Izzy…

Izzy was racing through the woods, cackling madly as Noah was trying to escape her grip. "Let go, Izzy! Come on, let go!"

"Never!" Izzy screamed. "We shall have some fun!"

Noah sighed. "What about the challenge?"

Izzy turned towards him. "What about the challenge?"

Just then, a voice appeared on the loudspeaker. "Noah and Izzy, report to the top of the cliff immediately. We need to do the challenge."

Noah smirked at her. "See? I told you."

"Fine. We'll go to the challenge."

She threw down a smoke bomb, and smoke started rising everywhere. "Izzy, what are you…"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah- (is covered in ash) "Never underestimate the power of Izzy, as I have now learned.

Izzy- "That'll teach that egghead a lesson: never mess with Izzy!"

* * *

Top of the Cliff…

Izzy and Noah appeared at the top, with Izzy screaming wildly, Noah coughing madly, and everyone else staring at them weirdly.

"Okay then!" Chris got their attention. "Noah and Izzy, come join the blue flags over here."

Izzy shrugged and carried Noah over to the rest of them.

"You guys are the Killer Sharks!" Chris announced.

The Killer Sharks cheered in excitement as their team symbol appeared: a shark on a blue circle.

"I feel a strange sense of déjà vu…" Gwen muttered. **[1]**

Chris shrugged. "Happens to me all the time. Doesn't usually matter in the end."

"Okay! Your next part of the challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "Look down there, and tell me what you see."

Everybody looked over the edge of the cliff. "A great big target." Noah confirmed.

"Yep!" Chris said evilly. "Your challenge is to jump off the cliff and land on the target. Team with the most points wins!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah- "Is he serious? We could die!"

Izzy- "Awesome! Another challenge risking life and limb!"

Owen- "Okay, I was looking at the target and thinking: I'm gonna die!"

* * *

Chris grinned at his torture subjects. "Okay! Killer Sharks, you're up first."

All the Sharks gulped, and Cody reluctantly went up. "Alright, I'll go."

Cody jumped off the cliff, screaming wildly. "Oh my god, you can feel the wind in your hair! Woohoo!"

The tech geek crashed onto the target. "I'm okay! Just a concussion. Got the middle of the bear cave, though."

"Translation, please?" Duncan asked boringly.

"Center of the target. One hundred points for the Killer Sharks!" Chris translated, looking down on the confused geek.

"I'll go." Beth and Bridgette offered at the same time. They stared at each other, and shrugged. They both jumped off the cliff, and crashed onto the target.

"Seventy-five points for Beth, and one hundred for Bridgette. That gives the Sharks a total of two hundred and seventy-five points. Who's up next?"

Noah shrugged and jumped off, but he didn't make a noise when he hit the bottom. Izzy chuckled. "He's definitely an egghead!" She then jumped off the cliff herself, and everybody heard a crash and "Izzy! Get off me!" from the bottom.

Chris laughed. "Awesome! One hundred twenty-five points for the Sharks! That's a total of four hundred points! DJ, Tyler, you guys are up."

"Well…here goes nothing." DJ murmured. He jumped off the cliff, screaming "Mama!" followed by Tyler.

"Well, that's another one hundred and fifty points for the Sharks. Justin, Lindsay, Harold, you guys go."

"Yes!" Harold exclaimed. "This is another test for my mad skills."

Duncan snorted. "Which of course, you have none of."

Harold glared at him and jumped. Justin followed him, but Lindsay looked confused. "Chip, what do I do?"

Chris face-palmed. "It's Chris. And you have to jump off the cliff."

"Okay!" Lindsay chirped. She went towards the edge and leaped off gracefully. "Wheee! I'm flying!" Chris face-palmed again in annoyance.

"That's another two hundred and twenty-five points for the Sharks! That's a total of seven hundred and seventy-five points, with two people left to jump. Eva and Ezekiel, go on."

Eva glared at the home-schooled teen, and then she jumped without making a sound.

"Cool! Another hundred for the Sharks! Ezekiel, you're the last one."

Ezekiel gulped. "I doon't think I can do this, eh."

At that moment, Chris pushed him off the cliff, which resulted in Ezekiel screaming.

"Well, that's seventy-five points, giving the Sharks a total of nine hundred and fifty points. Tigers, it's your turn."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah- (is covered in ash and bruised) "I will never doubt Izzy again. Ever."

Cody- "That was an easy challenge! Let's just hope we can beat the Tigers."

Eva- "That little twerp Cody is lucky we're on the same team, or I'd pound him for reaching the cliff before me."

Duncan- (in a wheelchair) "Oh, yeah. You'll see what happens next."

* * *

Chris...

Chris glanced at the camera. "Okay, since the Tigers part ended in mostly arguing, I'll give you sneak peeks. It would take too long to watch all of it."

Camera 1 activated, and Duncan and Courtney appeared onscreen. They were arguing about something. "Come on, Princess, you're jumping!" Duncan growled.

"No, I refuse too!" Courtney yelled back. They got into a fight, and both of them ended up falling off the cliff. Chris appeared onscreen, looked down on them, and shouted "Medic!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Courtney- (with arm cast) "And that's what happens when you mess with me."

Duncan- (in wheelchair) "I need to rethink what I do to Courtney."

Chris- "That was awesome! So many ratings."

* * *

Clifftop…

Chris glanced back to the Tigers. "Alright, Gwen, Trent, and Owen. Go!"

Owen rushed towards the cliff edge and jumped. "Woohoo!" Then he looked down. "Aaaah! I'm gonna die!"

He descended down really fast, and of course, he landed directly in the center. "Parents my phone! I have concussion no!"

Chris looked angry now. "Medic!"

In all the distraction, Gwen and Trent had also jumped off.

Chris spotted them. "Well, that's three hundred and fifty points for the Tigers. Katie and Sadie, you're up!"

"This is for you, Tigers!" Katie and Sadie screamed as they jumped.

"Five hundred and fifty points for the Tigers! Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, go!"

Sierra didn't even hesitate. "I'm coming, Cody!" Heather and Alejandro looked at each other, and then jumped themselves.

"Seven hundred and fifty points for the Tigers! LeShawna and Geoff! You are the only two left! JUMP!"

LeShawna and Geoff looked at the clifftop. They smirked. "Party time!" Geoff shouted, just as LeShawna shouted "Let's do this!"

They both jumped off at the same time, and got one-hundred and seventy-five points. Chris shrugged. "Well, that's a wrap. The Sharks win today's challenge!"

The Sharks cheered from below, while the Tigers groaned. "Tigers, you should be happy! It's a reward challenge!"

Chris turned to the camera. "Well, time to finish! What will happen next? Will Izzy finally crack Noah? Will Duncan and Courtney recover? Find out next time, on Total…Drama…Mayhem!"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Read and review, and don't forgot to vote on the poll! No flamers, please!**

**Expected Update: Late this week, next week.**


	3. Day 02, Part 1: Joys of the Hunt

**Well, I'm back!**

**I forgot to explain the note for last chapter, but it was that the Tigers and the Sharks did exactly the same thing, with the cheering and the symbol.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chris appeared on the Dock of Shame. "Last time, on Total Drama Mayhem!"

Chris sat down in a beach chair. "Our contestants arrived back on the island, and were immediately greeted by their first challenge!"

"Cody surprised everyone by beating them to the top of the cliff, while Eva and Courtney vowed revenge on him."

"Izzy surprised everyone also by kidnapping Noah and racing off into the woods. Just when we thought she couldn't get any crazier, she does."

"What will happen today? And who will go home at our first elimination ceremony? Find out now, on Total…Drama…Mayhem!"

* * *

_Theme song plays_

_Chris appears on the Dock of Shame, smiles at the camera, when Izzy comes crashing down at him._

_Camera shifts to Duncan and Geoff, who are laughing at Chris's misfortune, when Eva punches both of them._

_Camera pans to the beach, where Heather is getting a tan, and Sierra shows up carrying Cody, who swims into the ocean._

_Cody finds Bridgette, who is surfing. He then gets pulled underwater by an octopus, and DJ leaps in to save him._

_Cody and DJ find LeShawna and Gwen fighting off the octopus. Cody gets launched out of the ocean, where he lands next to Katie and Sadie, who whisper to each other._

_Camera moves to Justin, who pours water on himself, and Courtney swoons against her will. Noah then scoffs at him._

_Trent is shown playing guitar with Lindsay and Tyler dancing to it, but Tyler falls and lands on Owen, who farts._

_The gas reaches Alejandro, who faints and is seen by Harold, who ignores him._

_Harold rushes away and meets up with Ezekiel and Beth, who then duck into a bear cave._

_The three of them fly towards the campfire, where they land and find everyone else waiting.

* * *

_

Shark Cabin…

A giant horn sound awakened the boys in the cabin.

"Uggh." They all moaned.

"I need my beauty sleep, but if I don't get it, I can't keep this face pretty." Justin announced in a huff.

The rest of the boys stared at him. "I liked it better when you didn't talk, Anti-Me." Noah commented.

Justin scoffed. "Whatever."

"Alright." Cody interrupted. "We need a strategy."

"What is there to plan?" Harold asked. "We just need to keep beating the Tigers."

"I agree with you, eh." Ezekiel piped up.

"We should head to the mess hall." Tyler suggested.

"Yeah," DJ agreed with him. "I'm trying to get Chef to give me a cooking job."

Harold snorted. "Chef? No way! That guy will slice you to bits before he gives you a job."

The campground speakers buzzed to life. "Okay, campers! Report to the mess hall for your next challenge!"

Justin groaned. "Why?"

The rest of the boys glared at him. "I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing: shut up and stop complaining!" Noah responded.

"Whatever." Justin replied.

The rest of the boys walked out of the cabin, while Justin ignored Chris's announcement and laid back on the bed.

* * *

Mess Hall…

Chris walked into the mess hall, where the campers were hesitantly eating breakfast, except for Owen, who was devouring everyone's slop.

"Morning, campers! It's time for your next challenge!" Chris scanned the room, looking at all the campers. "Where's Justin?"

Noah shrugged. "Anti-Me is back in the cabin. He doesn't seem to care about the challenges."

"He should care," Chris whined. "The polls determined him as playing an important role in today's challenge!"

"What polls?" Owen asked. "Is that a new type of food?"

Noah face-palmed. "No, my chubby buddy, polls are where people vote for something."

"Like my class president polls!" Courtney piped up. "Vote for me!"

"No one cares, Courtney." Chris interrupted. "Anyway, everybody get on the bus, and we will take you to our destination."

"Wait…we're leaving the island?" DJ questioned.

"Yep!" Chris answered. "Get going already!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen- "Okay, there are times where I really hate Chris, but this challenge was pretty interesting."

Cody- "It's amazing how the polls can change what happens on this show."

Duncan- (in body cast and wheelchair) "I really need to stop injuring myself."

* * *

Challenge Place…

"Okay, campers, we're here!" Chris announced.

The campers groaned as they left the bus, and in front of them stood an old army fort and on their right was an old guard tower.

Chris grinned at the competitors. "Alright, campers! Welcome to Fort McLean!"

"What did you do, pay the government to name that after you?" Gwen asked, smirking.

"Yes, in fact I did." Gwen looked freaked out by this statement, and shut up.

"Okay! Today's challenge involves hunters, prey, and old guns! You have to go into that fort," Chris gestured to the fort. "And run around, waiting for our manhunters to find you."

"Let me guess, Chef?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Chris's grin grew even wider. "Also, the people on the polls that got no votes."

"Chef!" Chris continued. "Get me poll results." Chef grumbled about having a crappy job as he brought out a piece of paper. "Alright. So it appears that Beth, Geoff, Izzy, Katie, LeShawna, Owen, Sadie, and Trent are our hunters, along with Chef. Guys, report to the fort cellar to get suited up."

The hunters immediately ran towards the fort, Owen struggling with the length, even though it was like twenty feet, while the rest of the campers stayed where they were.

Chris turned to the rest of the contestants. "Okay, you guys go into the fort. As you can see, the Screaming Tigers have an advantage, so Killer Sharks, work hard today. I'll be announcing things from over the loudspeaker. Go!"

The contestants ran off towards the fort, while Chris smirked at them.

Chris walked into the tower, and turned on the loudspeakers. "Okay, hunters and unfortunate victims! The game has officially begun. Activating Hunters Beth, LeShawna, and Izzy. Begin!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy- "It was so much fun being a hunter! Explosivo liked it too!"

Cody- "Thank god I'm on the same team as Izzy. Or else I'd probably be dead by now."

* * *

Fort McLean…

Cody was wandering around the fort, when he heard whispering voices from the next room. He peeked in it and saw Noah and Izzy talking, with Izzy cackling. Weirded out, he ran off from the scene, and he crashed into LeShawna. The tech geek screamed and ran from the hunter, who ran after him. "You get back here, geek boy!"

Cody quickly ducked into another room, and Beth appeared from above. She observed the scene, and saw Alejandro and Heather in the distance. She aimed her paintball gun, and fired at them. The blue paintballs reached their target.

"And Alejandro and Heather are out!" Chris announced over the speaker. "All people that are out, report to the guard tower immediately."

Beth high-fived Cody, who emerged from below, and they ran off.

Cody heard some paintballs from over in the ring, and he went to see what it was. He found LeShawna attempting to shoot Noah and Lindsay. Cody knew that she would succeed soon enough, and he should high-tail it out of there, which he did.

"Noah and Lindsay are out of the game!" Chris announced. "Activating Hunters Geoff and Owen. Continue!"

Cody cursed. Now he had to avoid three hunters instead of one. He saw Owen staggering in his direction, and he sprinted away.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Owen- "Cody didn't have to be so mean about and just run away!"

Cody- "I had to run away, Owen, so I wouldn't lose!"

* * *

Izzy raced wildly on the rooftops, cackling madly as she chased after Justin. "You dirty little liar!"

"Izzy! We're on the same team!" Justin pleaded.

The crazy girl snorted. "Does it look like I care?" She then shot him in the face.

"No! Not the face!" Justin cried.

"Justin is out! By his own team…" Chris trailed off. "Okay. Moving on!"

Izzy turned and saw Duncan and Courtney six rooftops over. She raced towards them, and they didn't see her until it was too late.

"Duncan and Courtney are out!" Chris announced. "Wow. Izzy's on a roll!"

Izzy ran off, looking for the last two Tigers standing. She wouldn't let them escape this time.

"Since Izzy's probably about to end the game, lets make things interesting! Activating Hunters Katie, Sadie, Trent, and Chef!" Chris decided. "Oh, Tigers! You better depend on Gwen and Sierra. They're your only hope."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen- "What was that? It was like Chris was trying to make us lose."

Sierra- "I miss Cody! Why, Chris, why!"

Chris- "Honestly, I like the Sharks better. I'm interfering a bit, but not so much it's against the rules."

* * *

Izzy…

The crazy girl smirked at the host's announcement. "Thanks, Chris. I like a challenge."

Right on time, Beth appeared. "Okay, Izzy. We're the two Shark hunters. We need to work together to take down Gwen and Sierra."

"Sierra's easy." Izzy interrupted. "With Cody on our team, she's nothing. Gwen is our real problem."

"Okay…" Beth nodded hesitantly. "What should we do?"

Izzy grinned. "You go get Sierra. I'll take down Gwen."

Beth shrugged and ran off. Izzy's grin grew even wider. She raced towards the old armory, where the psycho knew Gwen was hiding.

* * *

Sierra…

Sierra was crying in a corner of an old jail cell. Beth heard the crying from above and tried to find the entrance. She finally spotted it over to her right, and descended down the dark, dreary stairs.

Beth found Sierra in Cell 004, where she was crying in a corner.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked the stalker girl.

"Cody's not on my team!" Sierra cried out, hysterical. Beth put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Let it out."

"What should I do?" Sierra asked the farm girl.

Beth sighed. "I don't know. But you should make the right decision. It's not up to me to decide."

She sighed again. "And now, you're out." Beth shot her with the paintball gun, and the stalker got splattered with paint. "I'm sorry."

"No…" Sierra responded. "It's fine. Thanks for helping me."

Beth smiled at her. "You're welcome."

The two of them emerged from the old prison, when the speaker turned on. "Sierra's out. Gwen's the only Tiger in. Oh, yeah, Chef got DJ and Tyler out, so Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, and Bridgette, you guys are the only Sharks remaining." Chris turned off the speaker, when he heard a message. "Scratch that. Ezekiel and Harold are out."

Beth knew where Gwen was now. The only place she hadn't searched yet: the old armory. Beth also knew that's where Izzy was headed. Beth raced towards the lair of the final Tiger, and the hiding spot of victory.

* * *

Old Armory…

Gwen was hiding inside, but she knew it wasn't for much longer. Izzy and Beth were on their way.

The psycho entered the armory, and saw Gwen in the workshop. She tried creeping up on her, but failed. "Izzy, I know you're there. Before you get me out, let's talk."

"Izzy's got nothing to lose. Except the challenge." Izzy replied, glaring at the Goth girl.

"Whatever." Gwen answered. "I want to talk. About Cody."

Izzy froze up at the name. Gwen smirked at her. "Ah. I do see a reaction."

Izzy's icy eyes pierced right through Gwen. "What about him?"

"You like him, don't you?" Gwen asked. Izzy nodded shamefully. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," Gwen continued. "In fact, it's great!"

Izzy stared at her like she was psycho. "Really?"

"Of course!" Gwen answered. "Just talk to him. You'll be fine."

Just then, a shot echoed through the armory, and Izzy saw the paint hit Gwen. "I guess that's it, then."

"Gwen's out, leaving the Sharks the winners!" Izzy cheered, and she heard Beth cheering from outside. "Everyone report to the bus. We're leaving the fort."

Gwen and Izzy shrugged, and left the armory.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen- "I knew Izzy liked Cody. Everyone thinks she likes Noah or Ezekiel, but those are distractions. I see her stare at him. I know it."

Izzy- "So Gwen figured out my secret. Big deal. I'll have to get advice about this."

* * *

Guard Tower…

Chris smirked at the footage from the armory. "Unexpected much? Will Izzy tell Cody she likes him? Will Sierra get over her depression? Find out after the break, or not, on Total…Drama…Mayhem!"

* * *

**Okay! Read and review!**

**Vote on the elimination poll so I can continue the story. It's all up to you.**

**Read, review, and vote!**


	4. Day 02, Part 2: Campfire Time Again

**Well, I'm back, with the first elimination! Check it out.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

"We're back at the campgrounds!" Chris announced. "Get out and head to your cabins. And Tigers? Meet me at the campfire at sunset for the campfire ceremony.

Cody cheered as he left the bus, with Noah and Harold following him. Heather and Duncan glared at him. "What? I'm cheering because I got to a new level on _Dragon Hunt 3_!" **[1]**

Harold gasped. "Seriously? Level 73?"

Cody nodded. "Yep."

"Awesome!" Harold replied. "Let's go to the cabin and see if we can reach the third boss level." The three nerds ran off towards the Shark cabin, and Duncan scoffed at them. "Nerds. Totally suckish."

"Is that all you can come up with, punk?" Heather sneered at him.

"Watch it, queen bee." Duncan smirked back.

Heather stormed off to the Tiger cabin, and Duncan headed towards the dock. "Hey, Owen! Want to do some fishing?"

Everybody else pretty much went his or her separate ways, except for Izzy, who was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Camera Tent…

Chris wandered into the camera tent, where he looked and saw Izzy running through the woods. "I'll never get her."

Chef shrugged as he came in behind the host. "She's psycho. Crazy. Weird. Mad. All of the above."

"You got that right, Chef." Chris replied.

"Tonight's the first elimination ceremony, Chef. We need to get the campers to do their voting."

"Look, pretty boy, it's not for two hours. Give em' a break!" Chef responded angrily.

Chris shrugged. "Whatever, Chef. Since we're here, and the campers get a break, let's look over the confessional footage."

At that, the two hosts grinned manically.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Cody- "I did well in the challenge. I didn't get caught the whole time, but I did get close to it."

Izzy- "Izzy's going to have to confess to Cody soon, but Izzy's not sure how he'll react."

Gwen- "I know Izzy and I are on different teams, but it's Cody, so I have to help. That guy's been following me for a long time."

Chris- "I just love this confessional footage. It's so juicy and full of secrets. You can find out everything."

Duncan- (still in body cast and wheelchair) "Yeah, I'm glad Chris didn't air the part when I got injured again." **[2]**

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Duncan and Courtney are out!" Chris announced. "Wow. Izzy's on a roll!"_

_ The force of the paintball knocked Duncan and Courtney over the side of the hill, where they rolled down it fast. They crashed into a tree, and then Duncan rolled over the cliff and crashed onto the rocks below._

_ Chris whistled innocently in the guard tower. "If he doesn't recover, that's gonna provoke some angry e-mails. Chef, get him to the infirmary! Oh, and Courtney too."_

_ Izzy smirked at them, but Courtney glared back at her. Izzy quickly ran off to look for the remaining Tigers.

* * *

_

**Confession Cam**

Duncan- (body cast and wheelchair) "I have no comment."

Courtney- "I will get Duncan! And Izzy too, for doing this to me!"

Izzy- "I bet Duncan and Courtney are mad at me for the fort incident. Oh, well. I'll just avoid them as much as possible. No big deal."

* * *

Tiger Cabin…

Heather madly laid on her bed. "Why did we lose, people!"

LeShawna stared at her angrily. "It's not like you helped! You were the first one out."

"True," Heather pondered. "But you were a hunter. You could have won for us, but you didn't!"

"Oooh, you did not just insult me." LeShawna replied.

"I think I did." Heather answered, smirking. LeShawna leaped at her, which was a surprise to Heather. "Get off, get off!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather- "I hate LeShawna! I'll get her voted off if it's the last thing I do!"

LeShawna- "That white girl needs to be taught a lesson. A really big lesson."

* * *

Shark Cabin…

Justin entered the cabin with a black eye and a bruised face. He was grumbling to himself, when Noah smirked at him. "What's wrong, Anti-Me? Your ex too much for you?"

"We never dated!" Justin exclaimed. "Why does she keep saying that?"

"Whatever you say." Noah responded. "I don't even care, anyway."

"You're a poet, and you didn't even know it!" Harold told Noah. "You just rhymed!"

Cody looked up from his game. "Knock it off, guys. Harold, come here. I'm in the Storm Temple, and I need help defeating the Typhoon Spawn."

"Really?" Harold gasped. "Let's get to it!"

Justin scoffed at them. "I'm allergic to nerds."

Noah glared at the pretty boy. "Shut up."

"Whatever." was Justin's response.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Justin- "I need to get Noah eliminated! He's so annoying! And he won't stop taunting me about Izzy!"

* * *

Infirmary…

Duncan heard Cody and Harold talking about their video game, and he rolled his eyes. "I think I'm allergic to nerds."

"That's what I just said!" Justin's voice came from the Shark cabin.

"Okay…" Duncan said slowly.

"Oh, shut up, you delinquent." Courtney said from the bed next to him.

"Why should I, Princess?" Duncan smirked.

"Because, if you don't, I'll get everyone to vote you off!" Courtney shot back.

Duncan faltered at that comment. The truth was, the juvenile punk had spent his million dollars, and was hoping for more.

"You're looking pretty good today!" Duncan offered.

Courtney stared at him angrily, and smacked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Duncan- "Why is it always the kiwis?"

Owen- "That's strange. I think Duncan just stole my quote."

* * *

Middle of the Woods…

Izzy was running away from the bear, otherwise known as Fuzzy Wuzzums. **[3]** "You'll never get me alive!" the crazy girl cried out.

Fuzzy Wuzzums growled at her. "I don't take well to threats, Fuzzy Wuzzums." Izzy growled back.

"Izzy's on a mission, a mission, a mission!" the psycho sang off key.

Fuzzy Wuzzums screeched and ran away. Izzy stopped and turned to him. "What? I wasn't that bad!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chris- (covering his ears) "Uh, yes you were!"

* * *

Campsite…

"Alright, Tigers!" Chris spoke into the megaphone. "It's time for elimination. Go vote for your favorite loser!"

The host walked towards the campfire ceremony, and looked over at the approaching Boat of Losers. "Hey, Chef, you okay over there?"

"Don't remind me, pretty boy." Chef growled in return.

Chris gulped and turned towards the confession cam, where the campers were casting their votes.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather- "My team is a bunch of losers! There are so many of them to vote off." (thinks for a moment) "I pick LeShawna, because she beat me up! She better leave, that…" **(Heather's rant is too inappropriate to show here. We're aiming for a T rating.)**

Duncan- "Eh. I got nobody to vote for. The Wonder Twins are annoying, so I'll vote for one of them. Which one is which? I never remember."

Courtney- (is in a huff) "I'm…voting…for…that…ogre!"

Sierra- "That jerkface home-wrecker has caused me nothing but trouble! He's gone!"

Alejandro- "If I get Katie or Sadie gone, the other will probably join an alliance with me! Yes. That's the way to go!

Gwen- "Uggh. Those twins are so annoying! They didn't do anything, so I vote for one of them."

Geoff- "Everybody here is just so awesome! I don't want to vote for anyone, but I haven't forgotten what you did last season…"

* * *

Campfire…

Chris held up his plate of marshmallows. "I have eleven marshmallows on this plate, and there are twelve of you. One of you is going to be without a marshmallow, one of you is going to take the Boat of Losers and leave the island. And you can't come back. Ever!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "We all know that's usually not true."

"Quiet!" Chris whined. "I have marshmallows for Gwen…Trent…Owen…Katie…and Geoff."

"Woohoo!" Owen shouted, grasping Chris in a bear hug.

"What about Sadie? I can't be here without her!" Katie gasped.

"Sierra…LeShawna…and Duncan." Chris continued, ignoring the hysterical girl.

Sierra popped the marshmallow into her mouth. "This is so much better actually on the island!" the fangirl announced through the sticky marshmallow goodness.

"There are four of you left," Chris announced, turning to Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, and Sadie. "The next marshmallow goes to Courtney!"

"Yes!" Courtney responded eagerly.

"Heather." Heather took her marshmallow, grateful she had not been voted off first.

Alejandro and Sadie gulped nervously, each turning towards the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to…Alejandro!"

The Latin liar caught his marshmallow, chomping on it in victory.

"What?" Katie and Sadie exclaimed at the same time. "I can't be without Sadie!" Katie announced.

"Listen, Katie," Sadie began. "You told me this, so now I tell it to you. Continue on, and try to win for both of us!"

"Okay!" Katie answered tearfully.

The Boat of Losers sailed away, carrying Sadie, while Katie cried on the dock.

Chris chuckled. "What will happen next? Will Katie get over Sadie's elimination? And who will win next time? Find out next time, on Total…Drama…Mayhem!"

* * *

Heather- LeShawna

Duncan- Sadie

Courtney- Duncan

Sierra- Alejandro

Alejandro- Sadie

Gwen- Sadie

Geoff- Alejandro

LeShawna- Heather

Owen- Sierra

Katie- Courtney

Sadie- Courtney

Trent- Heather

* * *

Sadie- 3 (Duncan, Alejandro, and Gwen)

Alejandro- 2 (Sierra and Geoff)

Courtney- 2 (Katie and Sadie)

Heather- 2 (LeShawna and Trent)

Duncan- 1 (Courtney)

LeShawna- 1 (Heather)

Sierra- 1 (Owen)

* * *

**Well, the first elimination has come around. Tune in soon for the next episode!**

**[1] I don't know if Dragon Hunt 3 is real, I made it up and all things related to it. If it's real, I don't own it.**

**[2] How did Duncan know that Chris didn't air the clip? We might never know. Except me.**

**[3] Fuzzy Wuzzums is a nickname used by others. I don't own the nickname, nor the bear. I do own the challenge he is involved with next episode.**

**Review, please!**


	5. Day 03, Part 1: Cave Duty

**I'm back, finally!**

**Day 3 is in action! Let's go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Mayhem!" Chris began from inside the camera tent.

"Our contestants were transported to a awesome location named after me! That's right, we headed to Fort McLean for an awesome challenge!" Chris announced as he walked towards the end of the dock.

"Some of them were named the hunters, and some the prey. In the end, the Sharks took victory."

"Also, Gwen exposed Izzy's secret, and the psycho is thinking about her situation.

"Will Izzy approach Cody? Will Sierra actually work hard? Will Katie get over Sadie's elimination?"

"Chris…I think you asked that last episode." Chef said thoughtfully.

The host ignored him. "Find out now, on Total…Drama…Mayhem!"

* * *

_Theme song plays_

_Chris appears on the Dock of Shame, smiles at the camera, when Izzy comes crashing down at him._

_Camera shifts to Duncan and Geoff, who are laughing at Chris's misfortune, when Eva punches both of them._

_Camera pans to the beach, where Heather is getting a tan, and Sierra shows up carrying Cody, who swims into the ocean._

_Cody finds Bridgette, who is surfing. He then gets pulled underwater by an octopus, and DJ leaps in to save him._

_Cody and DJ find LeShawna and Gwen fighting off the octopus. Cody gets launched out of the ocean, where he lands next to Katie and Sadie, who whisper to each other._

_Camera moves to Justin, who pours water on himself, and Courtney swoons against her will. Noah then scoffs at him._

_Trent is shown playing guitar with Lindsay and Tyler dancing to it, but Tyler falls and lands on Owen, who farts._

_The gas reaches Alejandro, who faints and is seen by Harold, who ignores him._

_Harold rushes away and meets up with Ezekiel and Beth, who then duck into a bear cave._

_The three of them fly towards the campfire, where they land and find everyone else waiting.

* * *

_

Mess Hall...

The campers were sitting in the mess hall, eating what Chef called breakfast.

"This is just slop!" Gwen complained. "Why do we have to eat this crap?"

Chef approached the window angrily, and all the other Tigers ducked under the table, except for Owen, who turned towards Chef. "I'd give it five stars, but it's so much better than that! I give it ten!"

Owen returned to wolfing down the food, while Chef stared at him disgustingly. "What are you, a man or a machine?"

"We've all wondered that same thing," Duncan announced. "He eats enough food for a lifetime."

"Good morning, campers!" Chris said as he walked in to the dining room. He then stared at the big lug eating everybody's sludge. "How can he eat that stuff?"

Noah glared at him. "We just went over this, can we move on?"

"In a minute!" Chris whined. "Okay. Meet me outside in ten minutes for today's challenge! This one's really fun. And by fun I mean…fun for me!"

All the campers groaned, except for Ezekiel, who just grinned at the host.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Ezekiel- "I'm not voted out first, eh. That's a relief! I could go all the way, eh."

Chris- "I kind of have a bet with Chef about Ezekiel, that he'll at least get to the merge, and have a girlfriend by the end of the season. We'll see who wins!"

Chef- "Chris is probably going to meddle so he can win. Well…" (Chef cracks his knuckles) "I'll meddle right back. Heheheh!"

* * *

Campfire…

"Alright!" Chris started. "I'll explain today's challenge."

"You better, Chris." Heather snapped. "I want to win, so get it over with!"

"Fine," Chris sighed. "Today is Bear Day! It's a national Wawanakwa holiday!"

"So? I don't want to hear about some stupid holiday crud!" Duncan interrupted.

Chris grinned at them. "Bear Day celebrations include searching for the bear, and catching him!"

The campers all gasped. "You can't be serious!" Cody yelled. "Don't the contracts prevent this?"

"Nope!" Courtney confirmed. "The contracts specifically state that he's aloud to throw everything he's got at us, but if we die, he loses his whole life and possessions."

Cody glared at her. "Thanks a lot."

"Just doing my job." The CIT answered.

"Okay. Did you seriously not get that that was sarcasm?" Noah asked. "I bet even Owen got it."

"Quiet!" Chris screamed. "Anyway, that's your challenge. Go!"

Eva cracked her knuckles eagerly, and she raced off. The rest of the Sharks followed her, and the Tigers took the other path.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Eva- "Finally, a challenge I can take on without any trouble! Now I'll be kept on for sure!"

Izzy- "This will be a perfect time to confess to Cody, if I can take him away."

Chris- "This challenge was made specifically for Eva and Izzy. Yeah, I really want the Sharks to win, considering my bet."

* * *

Bear Cave…

Fuzzy Wuzzums was hanging out in his cave, and watching Total Drama Mayhem, when Chris said onscreen. "Celebrations include searching for the bear, and catching him!"

The bear's eyes widened, and he raced out of the cave towards another one. Sasquatchanakwa looked out and stared at him. Fuzzy Wuzzums handed him a note, which the purple yeti looked over and nodded. The bear entered the cave, and roared in triumph.

"Attention, campers!" Chris announced over the speaker. "Go find the bear. He has moved from his lair."

The bear sighed and went deeper into the cave.

* * *

Eva…

The fitness freak was tracking down the bear. "When I find you, I will completely destroy you!"

She then heard the bear in a cave, and she peeked into it. Fuzzy Wuzzums was there, along with Sasquatchanakwa.

"This is gonna be good." Eva said, entering the cave.

As soon as the bear saw her, he trampled her and raced out of the cave.

"I'll get you, bear freak!" Eva roared at Fuzzy Wuzzums.

She dashed after the bear, who went into a bush and disappeared.

"You're scared of me, huh?" Eva called out tauntingly. "You want a piece of this? Then come out and try me!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Eva- (steaming) "That bear is mine. All mine! I will get him!"

Chris- (shivering) "I'm scared of Eva. And I'm not the bear!"

Chef- "That girl is scary. Needs to learn how to chill."

* * *

Sharks…

Cody and Harold were jogging, panting as they moved through the woods. Noah was still way behind him, as he was a bookworm, and didn't get out much.

"So, who do you think will win today?" Cody asked Harold.

"Definitely us," Harold answered. "We've got Eva, and she's definitely the perfect choice for victory today."

Just then, they heard screaming from far back. "Let go of me, Izzy. Come on, let go!"

They then heard kissing noises, and Cody and Harold creeped away in fright.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Harold- "Noah and Izzy? No way. Why did she do that, I do not know."

Noah- "And of course, Izzy gets crazier then she already is."

Chris- "True that."

Izzy- "I kissed Noah to distract everyone, and I do have some feelings for him too." (she blushes) "I'm in trouble."

* * *

Eva…

The fitness freak had finally caught up with Fuzzy Wuzzums, who was at the moment racing up the cliff. Eva picked up her pace to follow him.

The bear dashed off the cliff, and Eva followed him, but neither noticed that they weren't on the cliff until they landed in the water. Eva grabbed the bear and knocked him out with a punch.

"Killer Sharks win again!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "Why are challenges so short now, anyway? They're like, 1255 words or something." **[1]**

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chris- "I'm a genius, and a wallbreaker. I got away with it, too!" (policeman barges in) "Holy crap!"

Policeman- (brushes off sleeves) "Yeah, we got McLean. Broke the fourth wall, so we have to take him into custody." **[2]

* * *

**

Mess Hall…

Chef was stirring in a pot as the campers came in for dinner.

"Listen up, maggots!" He barked at them. "Chris got arrested for something, so I'm in charge for a while." He smirked evilly.

The campers cheered, and Noah spoke up. "What did that stupid torture machine get arrested for?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Chef responded. "Some creepy cop came in and took him away."

"Bet it was something really bad!" Gwen whispered to LeShawna. "Overuse of hair gel, or too much torture!"

"Anyway!" Chef continued. "I'm hosting the follow-up challenge."

The contestants blanched at that. "Fo…Fo…Follow-Up Challenge!" Katie screamed.

"Tigers only!" Chef answered. "Now, we got to wrap this up. We'll be back after the break."

Chef headed back into the kitchen. "Damn it, I don't get paid enough for this." He muttered.

* * *

**Heheheh! I am so evil.**

**Anyway, vote on the elimination poll!**

**[1]- Chris broke the fourth wall again! Annoying!**

**[2]- Got my revenge. Chris was arrested by the fourth wall police. A bunch of people have used that, and I thought it would be interesting.**

**Read, review, and vote!**


End file.
